Challenge Pieces
by KitsuShel
Summary: These are pieces from a Drabble Challenge that I'm taking part in. Every week, a different song is picked for inspiration. A few stories will be fanfic, most will be original. Warning: All drabbles are unbeta'd, so forgive my errors.
1. Cath

**Week One**

Song Inspiration: _Cath_ by Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

I can't do this-I can't marry a man that I don't love.

My breathing starts to become labored, my chest tight with panic.

I don't want to do this, but I have no other choice. I'm seventeen, pregnant, and my parents have threatened to throw me on the street if I don't marry him. He's eight years older than me, and already has an established career with no time for relationships. I'm pretty sure my father, the mayor of our small town, bribed him with a handsome "dowry" in exchange for his knocked up teenager.

It's a perfect solution for everyone. My parents save face, and Jasper gets his ready-made family without putting any effort in. Perfect for everyone except me. James said he loved me, but when the stick turned pink two weeks ago, he high-tailed it right out of town. And now I'm left with this situation: marry I man I barely know and raise my child in comfort, or be thrown out on my own to become a welfare mom because I don't even have a high school diploma.

Abortion isn't an option; I personally don't believe in it. I hold no ill will toward those who do go that route, but it's just not for me. Between a rock and hard place is where I am. All I can do is cry, and even that isn't helping any more. Jasper said in our "meet and greet" last week that he'd support me fully in whatever I decided to do, whether it was to continue my education or be a stay-at-home mom forever. This is so not how I pictured my life. I wanted to become a teacher, maybe travel the world after college. I'm just a fucking kid myself, how can I be someone's mother? The panic starts to set back in and I step away from the full-length mirror I've been staring into. The off-white dress swirls around my legs as I rush over to the window, throwing it open for some fresh air.

Placing my hand on my belly, I blink back tears, praying that God will show mercy and show me the right path to take. The door opens slowly, and a head full of blond hair appears. My groom stands before me, with a comforting expression. I quickly wipe my tears, trying to hide them.

"Isn't it bad luck to see your bride before the wedding, Mr. Whitlock?" He moves slowly toward me, as if approaching a wild, hurt animal.

"You don't have to go through with this, Alice," he says quietly, gently placing his hand on my arm.

_But I do, don't you see? There is no other option for me._

Instead of speaking those words out loud, and possibly hurting the kindest man I've ever met, I silently shake my head. He takes my hand and places it over his heart, and speaks the words that will embed him in my heart forever.

"I promise that I will always take care of you, and love your child as my own. You have my word, Mary Alice Brandon. Maybe one day you'll learn to love me, and if that day never comes, I'll still be content with merely your presence."

My tension instantly eases and a blanket of calm encases my being. I can do this. Jasper cares about me, why I don't know, but the bottom line is that I know he's a good man and this is the best-the only-choice I can make. Determination steels my spine. I_ will _make the best of my life. There's no other choice.

"I'm ready to marry you, Jasper."


	2. Lamb

**Week Two**

Song Inspiration: _Lamb_ by Gorecki

* * *

I've been waiting so long. All this time I've loved you, and never known your face. The months have drug on tediously, anxiously preparing for your arrival. The constant aches and pains, my heart pounding in my chest; everything has been hell without you.

We lay in this bed, and I hold you in my arms, I have never known completeness like being here, wrapped in the warmth of you. Your smell tantalizes my senses, your soft skin electrifying my own. As I gaze into your warm brown eyes, my heart tears and shatters, then mends back together all in one moment.

For the first time in my life, I loved someone more than myself; for the first time in my life, I know peace. And it's all because of you. Yes, it's been a struggle, and realistically I know there are many more to come, but it's all been worth it.

Could we stay right here, until the end of time? Could we hide away until world stops turning? I vow to keep you safe and loved. I will love you until the last breath leaves my body. My life revolves around you now. It's as if nothing has ever mattered before this moment.

Your little fingers grip mine, and I can't help but grin. Elizabeth Stone once said, "Making the decision to have a child is momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body."

I couldn't agree more. You are my heart, my life, and my true love. All wrapped into one tiny person.


	3. Mother's Little Helper

**Week Three**

Song Inspiration: _Mother's Little Helper_ by The Beatles

* * *

The acrid smell of something burning wakes me up suddenly. Disoriented, I glance at the clock, wondering how long I'd been asleep. The time tells me it's been two hours since I tossed dinner in the oven. I can't even recall closing my eyes.

Jumping off the couch, I race into the kitchen, hoping I can salvage tonight's lasagna. The smoke billowing out of my oven tells me a different story. Shit, what am I supposed to do now? That was the last box in the freezer.

Sighing, I rest my forehead against the cool countertop and try to figure out where my life went wrong. I was supposed to graduate high school, go to college, get married, and then raise a family. Everything went out of order, though. I got pregnant by my high school sweetheart, got married the day after graduation, and then gave birth three months later. Five years and two more kids later, I'm a stay-at-home with no dreams or aspirations. I just sit at home all day and deal with screaming children while my husband works all day, and expects to come home to dinner waiting on the table at 5 o'clock; which is in about ten minutes.

I can't panic. I need something to take the edge off before the mister gets home. Rushing into the bedroom, I rifle through my underwear drawer until I come across the little bottle of yellow pills. They've been my lifesaver over the past year or so. I pop one and instantly start to feel mellower.

There's still the issue of dinner to deal with. At least the kids are at my mom's house tonight, so it's just me and the hubby. Maybe I can talk him into going out tonight, since it's just the two of us. As I go to place the bottom back, I notice it feels lighter than it should. Counting out the pills, three are missing from the number I should have. How is that possible? This was the first one I took today. Wasn't it?

Shit, I took one after my mom picked up the kids. Oh well. I can always get more. I hear the front door open, and an irrational surge of panic surges through me, so I quickly pop another pop a couple more. I shove the drawer shut and rush out the door to greet my husband. I kiss his cheek and say hello just as a wave of dizziness hits. Something doesn't feel right.

"Baby? What's wrong?" he asks as my vision blurs and everything turns black…


	4. Can't Say No

**Week Four**

Song Inspiration: _Can't Say No_ by April Smith

* * *

I feel a tingle up my spine as soon as you enter the bar. Glancing up, my eyes immediately zero in on yours. That sexy smirk I adore so much is plastered on your face as you saunter my way. Your broad shoulders fill out your black t-shirt very nicely, and I know it's only a matter of time before I give in to your advances. Not that I'm really trying very hard, it's just fun to tease you.

A customer calls for my attention, and sadly I turn back to my job. The next time I have the chance to find you in the crowd, you're sitting with a group of mutual friends. Your eyes meet mine once again, and it's like kismet—the way we can sense the other's presence. You wink and then glance away. This game of cat and mouse is getting old.

By the time my shift is over, you've made your seat at the bar, patiently waiting for me to finish.

"Hello, beautiful," you whisper as I lean into your side.

The feel of your lips brushing against my ear sends a hot fire through my veins. I look up at you through my eyelashes coquettishly.

"What took you so long to say hello, sailor? You know where I've been."

That smirk is back, and my insides melt.

"I know, but I hate bothering you while you're working."

"You're never a bother," I reply, completely honest.

And then you look at me like I'm the most precious thing in the world, and it is then that my decision is made. No more games, no more waiting. I push up on my tip toes and brush my lips against yours softly. Your eyes widen in surprise just before your lips widen into a grin.

"Is that what I think it means?" you ask, a hopeful tone in your voice.

"If it means that you'll be taking me out to dinner, then yes. Yes it does."

Laughing, you reach out and pull me into a hug. "I've been waiting for months to take you out. I'm glad you finally saw the light."

I rest my head against your chest, enjoying the way your heart beats steadily against my skin. "I am, too."

You ease away, tugging on my hand in the process. "Let's go then, I'm starving."

The twinkle in your eyes lets me know that it's not just food you're talking about. And I am more than okay with that. I can't wait to start on this new journey with you. You know, after all, I can never really say no to you.


End file.
